The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, a power module, and a control method of a power conversion device, and it is suitably applied to a semiconductor device to control power conversion devices, such as an inverter device.
Various methods have been used as a real-time detection method of the temperature of a switching semiconductor element that configures a power module. The method generally used detects the surface temperature rise of a power module by means of a temperature detection circuit with a thermistor (refer to “Related Art” of Patent Literature 1).
Another method commonly known detects the temperature of a semiconductor element, by utilizing the temperature characteristic of an internal gate resistor that is coupled between a gate electrode of the semiconductor element and a gate terminal of the power module (refer to “Summary” of Patent Literature 1).
Yet another method known detects the temperature of a semiconductor chip, based on the temperature characteristic of a temperature detecting diode that is provided over the surface of the semiconductor chip (refer to Patent Literature 2).
(Patent Literature 1) Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-124781
(Patent Literature 2) Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-114575